Many different types of portable door locks have been provided in the past that are designed to be inserted between the edge of a door and a door jamb. These locks are held in engagement with a striker plate on the door jamb and have a component for engaging a face of the door to prevent swinging of the door. Such portable locks usually have a relatively complicated, expensive construction and are difficult to both apply and release. Moreover, these locks tend to have separate pieces which must be interfitted or assembled at the time of application to a door. With locks that have multiple parts there is always the possibility of a part being lost or misplaced while the lock is being stored or carried on one's person.
There is need for a portable security lock of the aforementioned type which can be quickly applied in an emergency situation after one or two practice sessions. Since such a lock may be carried in either a pocket or pocketbook, it would preferably be compact and have minimal parts.